


Imagine sharing a blanket with Zoro

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, One Piece - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Imagine sharing a blanket with Zoro

The campfire was settling into a comfortable blaze, the ground was not too hard against your back. A wool blanket, along with the fire, kept the chill away from you as the others surrounding the pit were fast asleep. The Going Merry was anchored near the shore of a quiet island, a small stop along the Grandline. Nami had suggested a quick dock to gather supplies and stretch legs, as the crew had been traveling for weeks now without much action. Sanji had cooked a delicious fish plate and everyone ate around the fire, sharing laughs and stories until the sun settled down for the night.

Gazing up at the night sky, you admired the stars and closed your eyes – hoping to fall asleep but the thought was short lived. Teeth chattering echoed among Luffy and Usopp’s snores; sitting up, you saw that Chopper was wrapped in a blanket, his teeth grinding from the cold. Smiling, you got up and walked over to the doctor. Placing your blanket down on him, you poked his nose and he giggled in his sleep as he cuddled himself warm.

Not feeling up to the task of retrieving another blanket from the Merry, you laid back down next to the fire and hoped it would keep you warm for the rest of the night. Minutes went by as you stared into the flames, your cheeks a little balmy from heat and the feeling of exhaustion started to come over you just as a blanket came tumbling down over your body.

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

Recognizing the hoarse tone, you turned on your back to see Zoro standing over you – hands crossed against his chest, swords sheathed at his side. You forgot he had gone off to do some night training when everyone started to prepare for sleep. Yawning, you pointed to Chopper.

“He was cold, can’t have the doctor of our ship getting sick.”

Zoro stared vacantly at you for what seemed like a lifetime, at least that’s what it felt like – your heart pounding as his eyes laid into yours until he sighed and took off his swords.

“Scoot over,” he commanded, moving down to the ground. You did as he said, turning your back to him and edging closer to the firepit. He groaned when he noticed your movements, barking out for you to keep his blanket away from the flames. “I’m not going to carry your ass to the ocean if you catch fire – come close, I don’t bite.”

Glad Zoro could not see the expression of embarrassment and heat on your face, you squirmed closer until you could feel his muscular back against yours. For a few seconds it was quiet besides the sound of Zoro shifting his swords into a comfortable position, your eyes watching the fire as he reached over for the blanket.

“Don’t be greedy.”

You laughed then and gladly gave up more blanket as he pressed his body against yours, noting that he didn’t really take much blanket for himself. Sighing contently, you were glad Chopper had been cold because otherwise how would you ever get this close to Zoro?

“Night, Zoro.”

He groaned but sighed softly. “Night.”


End file.
